1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact probe pin for a semiconductor test apparatus in which an amorphous carbon type conductive film is formed on the conductive base material surface. More particularly, it relates to a contact probe pin for a semiconductor test apparatus in which an amorphous carbon type conductive film is formed on the base material surface, the amorphous carbon type conductive film being excellent in tin adhesion resistance of preventing tin which is the main component of solder from adhering to the contact part of the probe pin during contact between the probe pin and solder.
2. Background Art
The probe pin for a semiconductor test apparatus repeatedly comes in contact with solder which is the opponent material of the probe pin in a semiconductor test. Accordingly, during that time, tin which is the main component of the solder may adhere to the contact part of the probe pin. When the adhered tin is oxidized, an increase in resistance occurs, which causes a trouble in the test. For this reason, adhesion of tin not only causes shortening of the life as the probe pin but also causes reduction of the productivity of the semiconductor.
As the related-art technology in which attention is focused on the relation between the surface texture of the probe pin itself and the adhesion property of tin to the surface, for example, Patent Document 1 proposes a technology in which the maximum height Ry in surface roughness of the contact terminal is set at 10 μm or less. In Patent Document 1, it is assumed that the surface roughness can be achieved by subjecting the contact terminal base material surface to mechanical chemical polishing or dry polishing. Further, on the uppermost surface, a carbon film including a metal element is formed. However, the surface roughness of the carbon film is assumed to reflect the shape of the base material surface. Accordingly, there is no study on the effect of the surface texture of the carbon film itself exerted on the tin adhesion property.
Whereas, as the related-art technology on an amorphous carbon type film and the surface texture thereof, for example, in Patent Document 2, in order to control the surface texture resulting from attachment and detachment of foreign matter particles formed in arc ion plating, there is proposed a method in which formation of foreign matter particles during deposition is suppressed by implementing T-shape filtered arc. However, in Patent Document 2, there is no presentation of a technology of controlling the microscopic structure with no foreign matter particles present therein as with the film obtainable by a sputtering method.
Citation List
Patent Documents
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-24613
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2009-6470